1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display including a white pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of the most widely currently used flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) typically includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer positioned between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display can display an image by generating an electric field on the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer using the generated field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
Since a liquid crystal display is not self-emissive, a light source is required. In this case, the light source may be either a separately provided artificial light source or a natural light source. The artificial light source used in the liquid crystal display typically includes a light emitting diode (LED), a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), and an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL). The artificial light source can be positioned at a back surface or a side surface of the liquid crystal display to supply light. Herein, the light source may be a white light source for emitting white light.
In general, a color filter is employed for the liquid crystal display to facilitate the display of red, green, and blue colors. Recently, a liquid crystal display including white pixels, in addition to red, green, and blue pixels, is being developed to increase the luminance thereof.
However, in the liquid crystal display including the white pixels, there can be a step (or a separation along the thickness direction) between the white pixels at which no color filter is formed and the other pixels at which corresponding color filters are formed.
Further, color coordinates of light that is supplied from a light source and passes through the white pixels are different from those of the light in which separate beams first pass through the red pixels, the green pixels, and the blue pixels, and then are combined together.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.